1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a measuring device, a printing apparatus, and the like.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an image forming device that forms an image on a recording medium (media), performs color measurement on the formed image, and corrects image formation conditions according to the color measurement result is known (for example, See JP-A-2013-117632).
The image forming device described in JPA-2013-117632 is a so-called electrophotographic image forming device in which an electrostatic latent image formed on a photosensitive drum is developed as a toner image, the toner image is transferred to the recording medium, and the toner image is fixed. The image forming device includes a front surface side irradiation unit which irradiates the image formation surface (front surface) side of a recording medium after the image fixation with light and a front surface side light receiving unit disposed in the surface side of the recording medium and measuring light from the recording medium. The image forming device further includes a pair of a black backing unit, and a white backing unit installed to be fixed as a background when performing color measurement, and a rear surface side irradiation unit which irradiates the non-image formation surface (rear surface) side of the recording medium with light. The pair of the black backing unit and the white backing unit, and the rear surface side irradiation unit are disposed on the rear surface side of the recording medium along a transport direction of the recording medium. The rear surface side irradiation unit and the front surface side light receiving unit are configured to be movable in the transport direction.
For example, in a case where printed matter in which an image is formed on a medium having translucency is observed in a state where transmitted light from a rear surface side of the medium is present, the light quantity from the printed matter may be increased by an influence of the transmitted light compared to a case where the printed matter in which an image is printed on a medium having low translucency under the same printing conditions is observed. In contrast, in the apparatus described in JP-A-2013-117632 described above, the surface side light receiving unit faces any of the black backing unit, the white backing unit, and the rear surface side irradiation unit according to the observation conditions and a type of a backing is set. With this, a relationship between an irradiation quantity of light from a surface and an irradiation quantity of light from a rear surface with respect to the recording medium is made equal to that of an actual observation so as to acquire a color measurement result in accordance with the observation conditions, and correct the image formation conditions based on the color measurement result.
However, in the apparatus described in JPA-2013-117632 described above, only the pair of the black backing unit, the white backing unit, and the rear surface side irradiation unit are present for the surface side light receiving unit and thus, measuring places are limited according to each of measurement conditions. When a plurality of color measurement patches are measured, a plurality of color measurement patches need to be printed along the transport direction of a medium, and media consumption is increased, resulting in an increase in running costs.
On the contrary, the color measurement patches also being provided in a direction (referred to as an intersecting direction) intersecting the transport direction of the medium to thereby improve the utilization efficiency of the medium may be considered. However, in the apparatus described in JP-A-2013-117632, the measuring place changes and thus, a moving mechanism which moves the front surface side irradiation unit, the front surface side light receiving unit, the black backing unit, the white backing unit, and the rear surface side irradiation unit in the intersecting direction needs to be provided and the number of components is increased. Therefore, there is a problem to be solved that the apparatus becomes complicated and larger and manufacturing costs are also increased.